


Okashira's Stresses

by The_Transcendent



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Bottom!Aoshi, Facials, Gags, Genital Piercing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Transcendent/pseuds/The_Transcendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoshi Shinomori is a man who almost never rests. At times, his beloved Oniwabanshu must step in to lend a hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okashira's Stresses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear sickfuck friend Leb. 
> 
> Stay twisted. <3

It was not often that the Okashira would allow himself the luxury of relaxing, especially in tenuous political atmospheres. He worked hard, and if not for his beloved comrades convincing him to take the occasional break, he would often work himself beyond his limits.

Which was entirely why he currently found himself restrained. Red jute rope (not that he would know it was red, being tightly blindfolded) crossed his scarred, pale skin in a classic tortoiseshell bind. His usual clothes were roughly tossed away, leaving him clad only in tabi and a fundoshi. And his mouth was filled with a wound piece of leather, not unlike a horse's bit.

His back arched a little as he struggled against the binds. His arms were tightly lashed to a pillar in the centre of his quarters, and his hips were pinned to the ground by the younger man straddling him. Aoshi felt the lipless mouth doing its best impression of a kiss on his collarbone, nipping the skin raw with pointed teeth. His hands clasped around the Okashira's throat with force, but not enough to choke him. Yet.

Reaching down between his thighs, he prodded at the tented cloth that covered Aoshi's cock. His own, ribbed with piercings, was already hard, the friction between the two causing slivers of precum to drip down his shaft. Hannya's tongue darted out, catching Aoshi's jaw before tracing his lips. His fingers idling lower, he pulled the fundoshi aside and pressed the tips firmly against his leader's ass. He throatily chuckled as Aoshi squirmed again, as if this were a new experience. Taking one of his lips between his teeth, Hannya bit hard enough to draw blood as he pushed his fingers inside. If Aoshi made any coherent noise, the gag reduced it to muffled groans as he was penetrated. Once again, Hannya traced his lips with his tongue, savouring the metallic taste of blood.

Shifting off of Aoshi's hips, the younger ninja hefted his legs up and onto his shoulders, giving better access to continue fingering him. He added another finger, this time occupying his mouth with Aoshi's abdomen, perfectly framed with rope. He noticed his Okashira's skin was now slick with perspiration and savoured the salty flavour, the taste sending him tipping over the edge.

Hannya gripped hard on Aoshi's throat as he slowly but firmly pushed and slid his cock into his leader and lover. As each steel bar on Hannya's pierced cock popped inside him, Aoshi's voice jumped and his body twitched, his toes curling with the pleasurable sensation. At last, he was completely filled, and he felt those pointed teeth sink into his pectoral as Hannya began to move his hips.

Each thrust made Aoshi's back arch with pleasure, which in turn pushed his chest further onto Hannya's teeth. Little tracks of blood ran down his torso and were absorbed by the rope, forming a spiderweb of scarlet trails to contrast with the ordered, tight shibari. The leather of Aoshi's gag creaked as he sank his own teeth into it to combat the pain, and his throaty groans and hard breathing caused flecks of spittle to leak from the corners of his mouth.

Hannya's own breathing had become ragged as he continued his steady fucking, leaving more bloody imprints as his nails dug into the sides of Aoshi's neck. The other hand found itself clawing at Aoshi's thigh and ass, welting the skin in time with their fucking.

It wasn't long before Hannya could feel his orgasm approaching, but he couldn't before Okashira was satisfied. Releasing his jaw, he straightened his back as much as he could without letting go of his choke, and hammered his pelvis with renewed vigour. Slowly, in contrast to his rocking motions, he began to trace a single fingernail around the head of Aoshi's cock, delighting in how it caused him to tense up completely in pleasure. Within a few seconds, he could tell by the bucking of Aoshi's hips that he was on the edge. Hannya stopped his ministrations, only to firmly flick Aoshi directly on the glans.  
The effect was immediate, with his dear Okashira's ass clamping down as he shot cum over his own torso. Hannya could barely hold his own orgasm as the spasms died down and Aoshi remembered to breathe as his body went limp. Easing his cock free, he finally let go of Aoshi's throat to pull the gag off. Keeping the man's mouth open with two strong fingers, Hannya jerked his own cock to orgasm, sighing as he finally came. The sight of Aoshi's mouth full of cum with excess splattered over his face was beautiful, and as Hannya collapsed next to him, he allowed himself to finally kiss the man as best as he could, savouring the taste of sex on his master's tongue.

“Okashira...” he breathed, the first word he'd allowed himself for the evening. He nuzzled onto Aoshi's shoulder before drifting off, noting that Aoshi had already succumbed to the evening and passed out.


End file.
